1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle having a muffler assembly and a housing box resembling the muffler assembly, where the muffler assembly and the housing box are disposed parallel to each other in a balanced, substantially symmetrical manner at a rear portion of the motorcycle. More particularly, the present invention relates to motorcycle having the housing box arranged at least on one of a right side or a left side of a rear wheel, and attached to a rear portion of a body frame of the motorcycle, and a muffler assembly having a muffler forming a part of an exhaust system arranged on the other of the right or the left side of the rear wheel.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is a known motorcycle having a pair of right and left housing boxes, and a pair of right and left mufflers arranged on both sides of a rear wheel. An example of such motorcycle is disclosed in the Japanese Patent document JP-Y No. 1983-43508.
However, when configuration that each housing box is arranged on both sides of a rear wheel, such as disclosed in the Japanese Patent document JP-Y No. 1983-43508, is applied to a sport-type motorcycle, e.g., an off-road type motorcycle, the rear portion of the vehicle body and vicinity thereof undesirably becomes bulky.
Such arrangement of a plurality of housing boxes and mufflers results in a poor appearance quality and compromises correspondence to promptness and appearance for a sport-type motorcycle, such as an off-road type vehicle. Accordingly, a consideration for appearance quality and desired promptness (providing appropriate shape, e.g. an ergonomic shape, etc.) is required.
The present invention is made in view of such a situation. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to prevent or at least minimize the vicinity of the rear of a vehicle body from being bulky, to secure sportive promptness, to also enhance appearance quality and to provide a motorcycle suitable for sports, such off road activities.